A New Adventure
by lightofthenine
Summary: Aly is about to enter a new world. Welcome to Hogwarts School. Slightly AU.
1. Johansson Prep

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, I wouldn't be using this website.**

"Alyson, can you explain to me why you are just sitting around, not paying attention?" a voice suddenly rang out. Aly jumped awake.

She blinked, disoriented and looked around. Apparently, she fell asleep on her desk in English.

"Yes, you. Can you kindly explain to me the answer on page 24 of your text." Aly looked at the book with confusion. "No? Well, then,

maybe you should _pay attention_." Mrs. Jones turned to the class. "I expect 3 pages due on the start of school in September." Her

classmates snickered as she sighed.

* * *

"That lady hates me, I swear!" Aly muttered under her breath. She scowled. Mrs. Jones has always picked on Aly whenever she tries 

to get a bit of sleep in class. Aly frowned. _She's being extra mean today._

"Hey, watch it, loser!" a boy said behind her as he knocked into her. She glared at him. Johansson Preparatory School isn't exactly

fun. That is, _if_ you can call if fun. Located in sunny Surrey, it's the exact opposite of fun. Aly was so glad that school was

done for the summer. Her stupid aunt Amelia thought she needed to "use her peanut sized brain." Aly walked out of the door and

looked around in the harsh sunlight. She spotted her aunt's car parked in the front. She leaned out the window.

"Get out here right now if you want a ride! Or else, you're walking home! All 5 miles!"


	2. Crazy Decisions

"If I've told you, I've told you a million times," Amelia said whirling around as soon as they arrived home. "I _do not _expect to wait that long for you again. You get right outside as soon as classes are over!" Aly sighed deeply and looked up at her aunt. "I know, I know. Mrs. Jones had to speak with me again."

"Again! What'd you do this time? Let a bomb go off?" Amelia said angrily, throwing her purse on the countertop in the kitchen.

"I did nothing! I was just tired, that's all."

"Maybe if you wouldn't stay up so late doing nonsense, you wouldn't get in so much trouble. I'm tired of hearing the same things over again. It gives me a bad reputation, you know," Amelia said pointing at her.

"Like you didn't have one from the start?" Aly muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Amelia said sharply.

"Nothing," Aly said innocently, blinking her green eyes. Amelia glared at her.

"Upstairs. Now." Aly slowly walked up the stairs, listening to her stomach complain about the lack of food. She walked into the small room and dropped her backpack on the ground. A small brown cat appeared at her doorway and jumped onto her bed.

"Hello, Mina," Aly said absently. Mina meowed as Aly stroked her. She looked out of her dirty window. She saw young kids, like her, playing in their back yards, or playing in sprinklers. That could be her. Except for the fact that her aunt is embarrassed to have her as a relative.

Amelia Avon is obese and likes to wear a lot of makeup, along with her crocodile skin handbag. She is her mother's sister, and has never been married. What a surprise. Aly's mother is Joy Avon. As of now, Aly has no idea where she is. Or if she's alive. Her father left her mother when they found out she was pregnant. Joy was left to care for Aly by herself, and when Aly was born, she was left with Amelia for unknown reasons. Aly is eleven with green eyes and long brown hair. She fingered her key necklace, the last thing left of her mother. She sighed and relaxed on the bed. She grinned to herself. _Maybe I should go visit Tom._

* * *

"Hello Tom," Aly said pleasantly. She settled herself in front of the bartender who was cleaning a cup.

"Aly? What are you doing here?" Tom said turning around. He frowned at her.

"I'm at the Leaky Cauldron, what does it look like?" she grinned. He frowned.

"Does you aunt know you're here?"

"Not exactly." He glared at her, and then sighed.

"You'll want a chocolate milkshake then?"

"You've read my mind." He turned around for a few minutes and gave it to her. He looked around to make sure no customers were waiting and looked at her.

"What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be out of the house right now," he scolded her softly.

"Well...I know, but I just felt that I had to get away, you know?"

"No, I don't." She grimaced.

"Well, I just felt that I should come here," Aly shrugged. He sighed.

"Fine. But if I get in trouble with your aunt again, all fingers will point to you, understand?"

"Crystal clear, sir!" Aly said with a salute. He grinned and shook his head.


	3. Meet the Taylors

"Excuse me, sir," a man's voice said behind him.

"I'll be right back," Tom said with a wink. "Yes sir?"

Aly strained to listen to his conversation.

"I'm looking for Diagon Alley. Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"Oh of course, but it's a bit complicated to get it," Tom said hesitantly. "I know I have a few groups of families scheduled to arrive here to go to Diagon Alley. My suggestion would be to wait about...20 minutes or so," Tom answered.

"That's fine. Do you have a restroom?"

"Yes. Down the hall and the second door on the left." The man left the counter. Aly sighed.

"I'm going to get some water," she said as she slid off the seat. She walked into the hallway and bent down to get a drink of water.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" a boy's voice said from behind her. Aly turned around. A boy her age was walking to her with his hands in his pockets.

"You wouldn't have happened to see my dad, would you? He's blond like me, tall and carried a briefcase," he said.

"Oh, yeah. He said he was going to the men's room," Aly said recalling the earlier conversation.

"Thanks." He turned to go, but stopped and turned around.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" he questioned.

"What's Hogwarts?" Aly said with confusion.

"It's a school. Are you going?" he repeated.

"No. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Aly answered.

"Oh. Sorry then. That must've sounded stupid." He grinned at her and put out his hand. "Name's Hayden Taylor." Aly smiled and shook it. Hayden had blond hair and soft blue eyes.

"Aly Trevelyan." Hayden turned around and saw his father. He walked over to them.

"Hello," he said politely to her. "Hayden, are you making school friends already?"

"No, Dad. She's a muggle," Hayden answered.

"Oh. Well, it was nice to meet you," Mr. Taylor said. He and Hayden walked back over to Tom. Aly finally got her drink of water and sat down on a stool. She sighed again. _That's maybe the fifth time in an hour_, she thought.

"Hey, Aly?" Hayden's voice said a few minutes later. She looked up and saw Hayden walking to her with a letter in his hand.

"Tom told me to give this to you," he said handing her the letter. She smiled thanks and he walked away. She opened it and frowned.

'"_Dear Ms. Trevelyan, we are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.'"

"Hayden!" she called. He stopped and turned around and walked back to her.

"Didn't you mention something about Hogwarts?" she asked. He nodded. She showed him her letter.

"Oh, cool, that means you'll be going too!" he said with a grin.

"Which means..."

"You're a witch."

"That's mean."

"No, you're a _real _witch. I'm a wizard. Hogwarts is a school that teaches magic," he explained. Aly smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, every magical child gets their letter as soon as they turn eleven. When was your birthday?"

Aly thought and chuckled. "Yesterday, actually. My aunt's got me so sidetracked I forgot my own birthday." He shook his head.

"Listen. My parents are going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. D'you want to come?" he asked. Aly gaped at him.

"Um, sure!" she said brightly. "I'd actually love to come," she added. He grinned at her. He took her hand and led her back into the main area.

"Mum! Dad!" he called out. Two people, both blond and wearing glasses turned around. They grinned at Hayden.

"Guess what? Aly's coming with me to school," he said brightly.

"Oh!" Mrs. Taylor said with a smile. "That's nice, Hayden. Now you know someone who's going to school with you!"

"Actually," Hayden said with hesitation, "I was wondering if Aly could come up with us to Diagon Alley."

"Oh," Mr. Taylor said looking at his wife. "I guess that'd be perfectly fine, as long as your parents are fine with it." Aly grimaced.

"Um, actually, my parents aren't...exactly here," she said slowly.

"Then where are they?" Mrs. Taylor asked with a smile. Aly bit her lip.

"Can we just say that...they haven't been here for a long time." Mrs. Taylor understood.

"What? What d'you mean?" Hayden asked stupidly. Aly sighed.

"Let's just say it's personal," she answered.

"Ok then."

"Thanks."


	4. Diagon Alley

"Ok now, gather 'round!" Tom announced a few minutes later. Aly squeezed in between Hayden's parents as a crowd of families entered a small alley.

"Just you wait, Aly. My parents said it's amazing," Hayden whispered with excitement.

"I'd like to welcome you all to Diagon Alley." He tapped a pattern on bricks and suddenly they began to move, to Aly's amazement. They formed a small archway. The excited crowd rushed through the archway, some knocking into Aly.

"Hey! Watch it, you! I...Whoa," she said reveling in the stores and atmosphere.

"Hey, Mum, Dad, can we meet you at Gringotts?" Hayden said. They nodded and walked off.

"So. Right here is where you get your owls," he said pointing to shops. _I want an owl. They look cool. _

"Over here's Ollivander's. It's a wand shop and that's where you get your wand, obviously," Hayden said pointing to another shop. A man in front of the desk winked at Aly and disappeared with a crack. She frowned.

"Cauldron shop, you'll need that for potions," Hayden said next. Aly looked from one store to the next, wishing she could go to all of them.

"Flourish and Blotts, that's for all of your books. And of course, there's the ice cream store. We'll go there after we get our stuff." Finally, they arrived at a huge building that people were running in and out of. "Here's Gringotts. You'll get your money from there." They walked inside and Aly looked around at all of the goblins stamping papers and writing down payments.

"Hey! Mum!" Hayden called out. His parents turned and smiled.

"Hello. Are you ready then?" Mr. Taylor asked.

"Yes. I assume your have your key, then?" Hayden asked Aly.

"No. What key?"

"You don't have a key?" Hayden asked with confusion.

"No."

"Well, then, how is she supposed to get money?" Hayden asked his parents.

"I'm sure she can borrow some of ours," Mrs. Taylor offered.

"No, never. It's fine," Aly said with a sad smile.

"What about your key necklace?" Mr. Taylor asked suddenly.

"What necklace-Oh!" Mrs. Taylor said looking at her neck.

"Aly, that's a Gringotts key!" Hayden exclaimed. Aly fingered the necklace.

"Vault 354," she muttered.

"Oh course. Did your mother or father give that to you?" Mrs. Taylor asked gently.

"I'm...not sure. I've had this for a while," Aly answered with a grin. They shrugged and walked over to a desk. Mrs. Taylor handed the goblin their keys and he took them into a vault of magic carts. They hopped into a one and sped along the dark tunnel.

"Vault 543," the goblin announced stopping the cart. Hayden's parents got out and took some money out of the vault. They sped along to Aly's vault.

"Vault 354," the goblin announced. He put the key into the keyhole and the door opened. Aly gasped when she saw the small fortune that was in there.

"Wow."

"Your dad definitely _isn't _Bill Gates?"


	5. Arrangements

Aly handled her new wand with pride. She smiled as she waved it around. She tapped Minako's cage. Her owl was brown and white with brown eyes.

"Phoenix Feather Redwood, 8 and ¾ inches," she recited. She was sitting inside Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour while Hayden and his parents got ice cream. She remembered that Ollivander recalled seeing her parents getting their wands, too.

"Maybe that means my parents were wizards and witches, too. Weird," she muttered to herself. Her wand was reddish-orange and had a brass handle. She smiled to herself. "I will definitely be using this a lot."

"Here you go! Triple scoop chocolate," Hayden said brightly, handing her ice cream to her. She licked it. It was delicious. He sat down across from her and his parents sat at another table.

"So, Aly, what are you doing for the rest of the summer?"

"Nothing."

"Well, then, maybe you could stay with us," Hayden suggested.

"What?"

"Well, you just said that you are doing nothing this summer, so Dad and Mum wanted to know if you could stay over with us for the summer," Hayden added. Aly smiled and nodded.

"Cool. We'll pack your stuff in your trunk when we get back to the Leaky Cauldron and head to my place." He cocked his head and spoke quietly, "What happened to your parents?"

Aly sighed. "My dad left my mum when she was pregnant and then she dropped me off at my aunt's house and left."

"Oh. I feel stupid." Aly smiled.

"It's no big deal. By the way, you got a spot of ice cream on your nose," she added pointing at his face. He wiped it off as she licked her ice cream happily.

* * *

"So, what spells do _you _know?" Aly asked a few hours later. They had packed Aly's trunk and arrived at Hayden's house. Aly and Hayden were upstairs in his room, which was very big and cozy. Aly was trying to get the hang of her wand.

"None, really. My dad's the one who knows all the magic," Hayden answered waving his wand.

"What about me?" Mr. Taylor asked cheerfully walking into his room. Aly smiled.

"Aly was just trying to get the hang of using her wand. I just said that you're the one who knows all of the magic," Hayden said tapping his wand on his hand.

"I have just the thing to help you move along," Mr. Taylor suggested, exiting Hayden's room. He returned a few moments later, handing Aly a book.

"Deluxe Standard Book of Spells," he said tapping the cover.

"But I've already got one of these," Aly said with confusion. He tapped her head.

"Not the deluxe version!"

"But, why give me this?"

"This version," Mr. Taylor said pointing to the book, "won't come out for another six months. My friend works at the company that produces them and gave me a copy."

"Hey! How come she gets one then?" Hayden asked turning around with a frown.

"Hayden, I didn't have to buy barely any books for you because I got them all free. I just thought she could use something. Besides, I'm sure Aly can lend it to you," he added.

"Of course," Aly agreed. Hayden smiled.


	6. September 1st

"Now, I want both of you to behave, be safe and be good," Mrs. Taylor recited as soon as they arrived at the train station. Aly was still in awe of walking through the barrier and admired the Hogwarts train.

"Ew, Mum! Stop, people will see!" Hayden groaned as Mrs. Taylor fixed her son's hair.

"Aly, watch out for Hayden," Mr. Taylor said sinking down to her height. "He likes to be a troublemaker."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Aly said in mock salute. He stood up and grinned. "Practice those spells! I'm going to test you when you get back!"

Aly waved to the Taylors as they disappeared through the barrier. She turned to Hayden.

"Let's put away our trunks?" she suggested. They walked over to a man dressed in uniform and handed their trunks to him. He opened a door for them and they stepped inside. There were many compartments and students were chatting animatedly.

"I see a compartment!" Hayden said walking over to an empty one. The opened the glass door and walked inside. Aly said down on the seats gratefully.

"Those are really...heavy trunks," she heaved.

"You didn't carry them."

"Who cares? It's the moving part that was the problem," Aly said frowning. Hayden rolled his eyes. Someone knocked on the compartment door.

"Um, come in," Hayden said hesitantly. A boy poked his head in.

"I'm sorry, do you mind? Everywhere else is completely full."

"No problem," Aly said. He looked out into the hall.

"Hey! Char! This one! Keep away from those girls, you idiot!" he yelled. The boy stepped into their compartment with (Aly assumed) his brother.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized again. Aly moved over to make some room.

"Name's Damien," the boy said. He had brown hair and stormy gray eyes. His brother sat down and smiled at Aly.

"Char." He too had brown hair but he had brown eyes.

"I'm Hayden and this is Aly," Hayden said. "Are you two...?"

"First years?" Damien finished. He nodded.

"Yeah. We were born in the same year of different months," Char added. Aly yawned and leaned back. Someone rapped on the door.

"Again? Are there more of you?" she groaned as she got up.

"Actually, only two older brothers, but they're in another part of the train." She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Anything from the trolley?" an old lady asked motioning to a cart. Aly gaped. There were tons of sweets and treats. She looked inside the compartment and grinned.

"Anything off the trolley?" she asked motioning outside. They all got up and bought candy. Aly must've bought at least a pound of candy. After she left, they devoured the candy. Damien popped a few Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into his mouth. Suddenly this face turned purple and he grabbed his throat.

"Damien?" Char asked looking at him. Aly pulled out her wand.

"_Anapneo_!" His windpipe was instantly cleared.

"Thanks," he croaked.

"You goon, I told you not to eat too fast," Char muttered. Aly smirked.

"Shut up!" Damien exclaimed, shoving Char. Hayden chuckled.

"So, where do you all live?" Hayden asked afterwards.

"Countryside, practically. Near the Weaselys. You?" Char answered.

"Suburbs," Hayden said.

"I live with my aunt," Aly added.

"What about your parents?" Damien asked. Hayden groaned, but Aly smiled.

"Ran off."

"Aha." An awkward silence.

"Ouch! Get off me before I hex you!" someone yelled.


	7. Gem!

Aly jumped off the seat and looked out into the hallway. Some boy had another in a headlock. Other students were looking out as well.

"Come on, fight back," the boy sneered. Aly fumed.

"Hey you!" she yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. The boy was dropped to the ground. The other boy walked over to her, looking arrogant.

"Just who do you think you are?" she asked looking up at him. He was pretty tall for his age and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Aly glared at him.

"You can't just go around putting people in headlocks!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked. "How about you?" he asked moving toward her. She pulled out her wand and pointed it menacingly.

"_Don't you dare_," she said threateningly. He frowned at her.

"Since when do small little girls like you threaten older tall people like me?"

"Since now," Aly answered defiantly. He glared at her.

"No one speaks to me that way."

"And just who _are _you?" Aly asked.

"Michael Straum. Obviously, you are Stupid. How old are you? 8? 9?" he asked arrogantly. Aly flushed.

"_I'm _11. If we're talking in terms of maturity, I'd be twenty five and you'd be four," she shot back.

"Actually, I'm thirteen. Which means that you are a lowly first year, while I am a third year." He stared her down. "You're really annoying."

"As are you."

"Maybe I should give you a nickname?" he suggested, smirking. He stared at her eyes. "I've got it. Gem." Aly raised her wand, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not scared."

"You should be. I'll be seeing you later, _Gem_," he said walking past her. He knocked into her shoulder as he walked away. Aly turned around.

"_Diffindo_!" His black pants split, revealing his boxers. The students roared with laughter as he tried to cover up. He glared at her as she smirked. He sauntered down the corridor, hiding the rip. The students began retreating into their compartments. Aly walked over to the boy who was groaning.

"Are you ok?" she asked, helping him up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," the boy answered. He was slightly pudgy, and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Aly."

"Neville," Neville said shaking her hand. "I'd better get back to my compartment. You haven't see a toad around here, have you?" he asked. Aly shook her head.

"No, sorry." He shrugged and walked off. Aly retreated to her compartment, fuming. Hayden gaped at her.

"You've been studying, haven't you, Aly?"


	8. Welcome to Hogwarts

After the train pulled into the station, the group got off the train and was sent to follow a giant man with a lantern named Hagrid. They sailed across the giant lake in boats. Damien purposely splashed Aly in the face with water. In return, she shoved him out of the boat. When they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by a woman in green robes.

"Good evening. My name is Professor McGonagall. Soon, you will enter the Great Hall to be sorted. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Be aware that Hogwarts has rules. Triumphs earn you points. Disobey the rules and you lose points. I shall return momentarily." She exited. Aly yawned and relaxed on a banister.

"Tired?" a girl next to her asked.

"Dead. I feel like I've missed a week's worth of sleep," Aly agreed. The girl looked at her.

"Hey! You're that girl who stood up to that bully today," she exclaimed. Aly grinned at her.

"That was really cool. I never would have been able to do that. Especially to a third year," she added. She grinned. "I'm Amanda Straum." She had blond hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Aly. Wait. Are you related to Michael?" Aly asked suddenly.

"Actually, he's my cousin on my dad's side." Aly shook her head.

"How can you stand being related?" she asked.

"Believe me, it's not easy." McGonagall came back through the doors.

"We are ready for you now." She led them into the Great Hall. Aly gaped at the ceiling.

"It's bewitched," Amanda said looking up.

"Hey, Gem," Michael muttered. She turned at looked at Michael, who smirked at her. She shook her head in disgust and kept walking. She stopped at the front of the hall. McGonagall turned around.

"Professor Dumbledore has a few words to say before you are sorted." He stood up.

"Welcome to another great year!" he announced with a smile. "I welcome all of our new students, and say hello to our returning students. I expect this will be a great year," he said beaming. "A few notices: the third floor corridor and forbidden forest are strictly off limits to students." He sat down. McGonagall unrolled a list and began calling names. She placed a hat on their head and they were sorted into their houses. Aly busied herself with staring at the ceiling.

"Alyson Trevelyan!" she barked. Aly jumped to attention and made her way through the crowd. She sat on a stool and the hat was on her head.

"Aha! Courage, valor, wit, sharpness. Excellent qualities of a Gryffindor, wouldn't you agree, professor?" the hat spoke out loud.

"I quite agree. Certain sources tell me that this young lady single handedly took on a third year," McGonagall added with a small smile.

"Then Gryffindor it is!" the hat announced. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Aly got up with a sigh of relief and walked down. A few students shook her hand.

"Hey, Gem!" a voice whispered. She looked down the table to her left. Michael waved. Aly groaned and turned to watch the rest of the sorting. All of her friends got into Gryffindor as well. After the final student was sorted, McGonagall rolled the list and removed the sorting hat. Dumbledore stood up.

"Enjoy yourselves." The dishes on the table suddenly filled with pies, puddings, vegetables and casseroles. Aly stared at the food as her stomach gave a loud rumble. She reached for everything possible. While she was talking, she heard a gasp and a cough. She turned her head and saw Damien choking. She sighed as she took out her wand. "_Anapneo_!" Damien massaged his throat and smiled sheepishly at Aly. She sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly, Mandy, I couldn't eat another bite," she said putting down her food. The dishes cleared and wear replaced with desserts.

"Ooh, pumpkin pie!"


	9. First Day

On a fall Monday morning, Aly reported for breakfast. McGonagall handed her schedule for the day.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed. She had looking forward to Charms. It was the first thing on her schedule at 9:15. It was doubles with Ravenclaw. She ate some bacon, flat cakes, and orange juice. As soon as she finished, she ran into Hayden and Damien.

"Oh, hello," she said.

"Morning," Damien yawned.

"Apparently someone didn't get enough sleep," Hayden noted.

"Where are you going?" asked Damien.

"I've got Charms at 9:00. I've got to go upstairs to get my things. What's your schedule for today?" asked Aly. Hayden looked at his.

"I've got Charms too!" Damien said.

"Oh, no. I've got Potions with Snape," he moaned.

"Terribly sorry, mate. Well, I hope you survive. But here's a key to surviving Potions. Be a suck up. Smile to Snape," Damien said.

"What _are _you talking about?" Aly said.

"If you start on a good foot in your first year, Snape will like you. Make a false move, and he'll take away 50 points for putting a foot in his classroom!" Damien said.

"That really makes me feel better, Damien. Thanks a lot," Hayden groaned.

"Oh. Sorry," Damien apologized.

"Well, I'm going to get my things. I don't think you two will have time for breakfast. Well, see you in Charms, Damien!" Aly said walking away. She went back to the common room to get her bag. She filled it with ink, quills, parchment, and her Deluxe Edition Standard Book of Spells book and raced to class.

* * *

"Now, I want you all to try this charm. Wingardium Leviosa. Swish and flick," Flitwick announced a few moments later. "If you don't, you will certainly end up in a mess." Aly was in Charms and Professor Flitwick had decided to start off the class by practicing a charm. Luckily for her, she already knew it. The rest of the train ride was spent reading the book Mr. Taylor gave her. Aly was sitting next to Damien who was swatting at a fly.

"Damien? Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know. Listening?" Aly hissed.

"Big whoop. I know this spell already," he said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Aly snorted. "Let's see you try." He sighed and picked up his feather and set it in front of him.

"Let's make it a competition?" he suggested. "Whoever can make their feather fly the highest gets one galleon?" Aly grinned.

"Deal. No cheating." They both raised their wands. "One, two, three!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" they said at the same time. Both of their feathers began to rise.

"I'm winning!" Damien said happily.

"Look again!" Aly exclaimed, watching hers rise higher. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Damien dropped his wand and ducked for cover. Aly kept going. She looked down and saw Seamus covered in soot. Damien got up from under the table.

"I win," Aly said as hers reached the ceiling.

"That's not fair!" Damien exclaimed, turning red.

"It's as fair as my skin, Damien. You backed out. Seamus is five rows below us!" Aly said, watching her feather. He glared at her.

"Will that be cash or cash?" she asked putting out her hand.

"Ms. Trevelyan, excellent work! Five points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick squeaked. Aly smirked at Damien.


	10. Green with Envy

"That was fun," Aly said after class was dismissed. They walked into the hallway.

"In case you haven't noticed, being shown up by a girl isn't exactly 'fun'", Damien retorted.

"Hey," Hayden said coming up from behind them. He looked glum.

"Hey. What happened, mate?" Damien asked.

"Snape hates me already. He said that werewolves were stupid, useless creatures, but I said that they were fascinating. Then he took ten points from Gryffindor!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Aly just showed me up in Charms," Damien said angrily. "Guess we've both had bad days."

"Not me!" Aly said brightly. She sneered. "You're just jealous."

"Are not!"

"Seamus' feather exploded in class today. _I _kept levitating, while Damien ducked under the table like a coward. Seamus was five rows below us!" she added. Hayden frowned. "What?"

"Looks like your 'friend' is coming," he said pointing. Aly spotted Michael through the crowd.

"Gem!" Michael exclaimed with a grin. She saw Michael and his friends walking over to her. She grimaced. "I would hardly call him my friend."

"Gem, I haven't seen you in so long!" he said sweeping her into a bone-crushing hug. She pushed herself away from him.

"Back off, Straum. If I find anything taped to my robes, you're dead," Aly spat backing away from him. He frowned.

"Why would you ever think that, Gem? Am I really that type of person?" he asked innocently. She raised an eyebrow. "Aw, that hurts, Gem. It really does." She looked confused.

"Why do you call me Gem?" she asked. He smiled.

"I can't tell you that. That would ruin the whole part of it being a pet name."

She glared at him. "You annoy me."

"You annoy me more." Some students stopped to watch the row.

"Good," she spat. He glared at her.

"I still haven't forgiven you for ripping my pants. I had to send them to be mended," he said crossing his arms.

"Or you could've just fixed it with a spell," Aly said obviously.

"What spell?" his friend asked.

"Reparo. Fixes anything," Hayden answered.

"Oho! Your friend is a brainiac, too!" Michael said with surprise.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Hayden said smirking.

"Your friends, on the other hand, might not exactly have a high IQ," Aly added.

"What IQ?" Damien asked. Hayden smirked. Michael took out his wand.

"Don't make me rip your pants again," Aly warned. He grimaced and walked past her. Aly smiled.

"Damien, that was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"That really was good," Hayden agreed. Damien shrugged.

"I do my best."


	11. Keepers

Transfiguration had started, and there was no sign of Damien or Hayden. Aly was sitting quietly in a seat with her bag, and set out her parchment, quills, ink, her wand and book required for the class, and Char was next to her, his desk set up the same way. Char looked around and sighed. He leaned toward her,

"Have you seen them? Do you know where they could've possibly gone?" he asked anxiously. McGonagall had just entered, and was making her way towards her desk. Class was going to begin in about 10 seconds.

"No," Aly whispered. "About 15 minutes ago, I told them that I was going to get my things and not to wait for me, and I arrived here. I suspected that they got their things already, and are making their way here, but apparently not." Char sighed anxiously and looked around again.

"I bet you McGonagall's going to question _me _about the whereabouts of my brother," Char sighed.

"Mr. Boyle!" McGonagall's voice cut the air and they sat up straight, very much startled. "Where is your brother?"

"Um, well, that's just it, Professor, I don't know," Char replied shakily. McGonagall peered at him through her spectacles.

"You don't know. Aren't elders supposed to watch out for their siblings? You should do a better job." Everyone around them snickered, and Aly looked around. A boy and some friends were pointing, and laughing silently. Aly looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Ms. Trevelyan!" McGonagall's voice rang again. She sat up. "Hayden Taylor?"

"Oh, well, I don't know," Aly replied nervously. McGonagall sighed in anger.

"I'm assuming that they were together then?" she asked. Aly nodded. McGonagall shook her head and wrote something on the parchment.

"I may as well put them down as late on their first Transfiguration class," she sighed. She looked up and straightened her spectacles. "Now, to business. Please turn to page 22 in a Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration and copy the section about Transfiguration." Suddenly, paper was rustled, books were opened, and quills were being scratched. The room was quiet. Students were busy scratching away. A few minutes later, someone burst into the room. Aly and Char turned around, and Hayden and Damien were there.

"I forgot we had class," Hayden laughed.

"I know. I can't believe we sat there pigging out. McGonagall's gone, though, so it shouldn't be too bad," Damien agreed. Hayden spotted Aly.

"Hey Aly! Make some room for us, will you?" he asked. Suddenly McGonagall appeared behind them.

"Mr. Taylor and Mr. Boyle!" she barked. They jumped and turned around.

"Professor," Hayden gulped.

"Kindly explain why you are late," she asked, fuming.

"Funny story, actually. We forgot we had a class," Damien chuckled. He looked at McGonagall. She glared at him.

"There are two seats at the front of the class. Go and sit in them!" she said pointing. "That's ten points from Gryffindor." Gryffindor

students groaned. Aly glared at Damien and Hayden.


	12. Questions

After the bell, everyone filed out. Char and Aly walked out and headed for the common room without waiting for Hayden and Damien.

"Ok, so," Aly said, pulling out a black book. "That means I have six inches about the use of the levitating charm. It should include the origin of the charm, and different uses of it. Due tomorrow, and I also have two inches about the uses of Transfiguration, due Wednesday. Got it!" she said writing in a book.

"What's that?" Char asked in curiosity. She looked up at it.

"A planner. I think it'd be better if I was organized," she replied. She put it in her bag, and they walked up the changing stairs. The stairs were not that crowded. Many people didn't have a free period on their first day of classes.

"I cannot believe those two. Coming in late and _we _were interrogated about them! I'm not his keeper!" Char exclaimed. They waited for another stair to change.

"Well, aren't you? You are his brother, and you're supposed to look out for each other," Aly said in confusion. They walked up another pair of stairs.

"Aly, if you're saying that I have to watch out for Damien, that means you should be watching out for Hayden." Aly thought.

"Good point. I take it back," she said. Char nodded.

"I can't wait until they get to the common room," Char said. They got off the stairs and walked towards the fat lady painting.

"Password?" she asked.

"Cauldron." She opened up, and they walked inside. There were a few people inside.

"Why?" Aly asked.

"I want to tell him off!" Char replied. Aly shrugged, and sat at a table, and took out her work.

"You're not going to start it now, are you?!" Char exclaimed. Aly nodded.

"Probably Flitwick's work first. Six inches; that's a lot." Char looked at her in awe.

"You must be crazy! You can wait until later, and then work," Char said, trying to convince her to stop. She shook her head.

"Listen. I have something big due tomorrow. If I do it now, I'll have the evening free. I'll work on McGonagall's work tomorrow!" she explained. Char thought.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, taking out his work and sitting down.

"Of course," Aly replied. They were about to begin when the common room door opened, and Damien and Hayden stepped in.

"Hey, why didn't you guys wait up for us?!" Damien said.

"We had work to do, and we didn't want to wait," Aly replied.

"Damien, why were you late?" Char asked, getting to the point. Damien bit his lip.


	13. Insults

"Oh. Well, we forgot about our class. We had to ask Slytherins were it was, and they teased us, but showed us," Hayden replied quickly. Damien sighed with relief.

"How could you get lost?" Aly asked.

"I dunno. We just did!" Damien replied.

"McGonagall had to interrogate _us _because she thinks we're you keepers!" Char said.

"Well, you are, aren't you? Aly always keeps us out of trouble, and Char watches for Damien," Hayden said. Char shrugged and they continued working.

"What are you working on?" Damien asked.

"Flitwick's work," Aly replied, not looking up.

"Now?" Damien asked.

"Yeah. I have something big due tomorrow. If I do it now, I'll have the evening free. I'll work on McGonagall's work tomorrow," Aly explained.

"May I join you?" Hayden asked. Aly nodded, and he sat next to her. He took out his books and parchment. They also started working. They looked up at Damien, who was still standing there.

"What? You think I'm going to work now? They're hosting Quidditch tryouts down there!" Damien said. Aly sighed.

"They have two sessions: 11:00 a.m. and 5:00 p.m. I'm going to the 5:00 p.m." Aly said. "I'm hoping for Chaser," she said.

"How do know that they will pick you? Maybe since you spent your time working like a know-it-all, your position will be gone!" Damien said.

"That's very encouraging, Damien, thanks," Hayden said angrily, looking at Aly, who was heartbroken. Damien looked at Aly.

"Is she ok? Sorry about that," Damien asked snobbily.

"No, it's fine! I'm fine!" Aly said angrily. She gathered up her things.

"What? Where are you going?" Char asked.

"I'm going to work upstairs," she replied angrily. She grabbed her bag, and stomped upstairs to her dormitory. Hayden and Char turned around and glared at him. Damien looked at them anxiously.

"What? I apologized," he said meekly.

"Apparently not good enough. Way to go, Damien," Hayden sighed.

"You'd better watch out, Damien! You've already made two mistakes today, and it's the first day of classes. Watch your step, or I'm writing to Mum!" Char threatened.

"You can't do that! That's not fair!" Damien replied.

"I can so. I'm the oldest, and you've arrived late to class, and hurt Aly's feelings! And, you're procrastinating!" Char said. "Watch it, or Mum'll here about this." Damien glared at him.

"Technically, John's the oldest."

"Shut up, Damien!" Char said angrily.

"Oh, since when have you been so protective? 'Damien, don't do this, Damien, I'll write to Mum!' What kind of stupid stuff is that?" Damien shouted back. A couple Gryffindors turned their heads.

"That's not the--"

"_And, _since when have you become so protective of Aly?!"

Char froze. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me; you've been all protective and always been on her side. Since when? You never were on anybody's side until you met her!" Damien stomped his foot and ran upstairs. Hayden watched him run.

"Ouch, mate, I think you were a bit too hard on him," Hayden said with a sigh.

"Me? All I did was say that he should watch it and he goes into a fit," Char replied. Hayden shrugged.

"You know, I have noticed that you are a bit protective of Aly..."

"Shut up."


	14. Quidditch Trouble

"Stupid Damien," Aly muttered to herself. She was sitting in her dormitory, continuing her work. "Since you've been working, your position will be gone," she mocked Damien. She looked out the window. She had been up here for a while, working. It was a quarter to five. She smirked. _Time for Quidditch. _Aly shut her books and put on her shoes. She went out into the common room, and found Char and Hayden conversating by the fire. She rushed past them.

"Aly! Where are you going?!" Hayden exclaimed. She stopped for a fraction of a second.

"The tryouts!" she replied and ran out the door. Hayden and Char looked at each other and followed her. They ran down the stairs and entered the Great Hall. Students were running towards the Quidditch Stadium. They went outside and entered. Many students were sitting in the stadium, watching tryouts. Aly sighed nervously and walked out on the field. Hayden and Char followed her and went into the stands.

"We'll be waiting here for you! Good luck!" Hayden called out. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher and referee stood waiting.

"Tryouts for the final Gryffindor Chaser are now being held! Please stand in two lines and wait for the Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood!" she announced. Aly and other students stood in a line, with brooms in their hands. She left the field, and everyone waited for the captain. Aly soon became restless after Oliver didn't come out. She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Where is Oliver?" she muttered to herself. She looked around the Quidditch field, holding her broom when she noticed a Quaffle on the ground. She grinned.

"Aly?" a girl called out. "Aly, what're you doing? We're not allowed to be on brooms!"

Aly kept striding to the Quaffle and picked it up. Aly stared at the broom. _What do I do? _She put her hand over the broom.

"Up!" she commanded. The broom rose in her hand. _Whoa._ She hopped on it and kicked off. She was sailing away. She felt odd, but it felt right. She experimented a bit, until she was comfortable.

"Aly!" Hayden called from the stand. Damien had arrived earlier, and was staring at her in disbelief. "What _are _you doing?! Get down before you get in trouble!" he yelled. Aly shook her head and sailed away. Hayden looked at Char and Damien, who were awestruck. "Come on, we've got to get down there before she gets in trouble!" he said. They hopped down from the stands, and made their way down. She tossed the Quaffle up and down in her hands. It felt light. She was comfortable. She decided to glide around the pitch a few times. Below her, other students were watching her. She soared after to the goal posts and threw the Quaffle through it. Some girls cheered. Aly grinned. _I could get used to this._

"Alyson Trevelyan!" McGonagall's voice yelled out. Aly's eyes opened in horror. She turned and looked down. McGonagall was standing in front of the crowd of students. Aly sighed nervously.

"I'm in for it," she muttered. She descended towards the ground slowly and landed. She walked toward McGonagall with her head down, the Quaffle in hand. McGonagall opened her mouth angrily, but Aly cut her off.

"Wait, Professor..."

"Alyson Trevelyan, what were you doing up there?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"Um...Flying," Aly responded.

"Why?"

"Because..." McGonagall looked down at her. "I was bored."

"What a sufficient answer." She turned around and motioned for someone to come forward. The crowd parted. A boy of 15 walked forward. He was handsome, with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Look now, Wood, I've found you a Chaser." Aly's mouth dropped.

"What?" she asked in awe.

"This young girl was on a broom, with a Quaffle. She had perfect aim through the goal posts. This is your Chaser, I'm sure of it," McGonagall repeated. Oliver Wood cocked his head and looked her over.

"Meet me outside at 5:00," Wood said.


	15. Gryffindor's New Chaser

"I thought I wouldn't have to explain this again," he sighed. They were walking down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Again?" Aly questioned, hugging herself to keep arm.

"Yeah. Harry Potter got into a bit of mischief same way you did. He's our seeker now." They approached the pitch. "Now, there are different balls in Quidditch," Oliver Wood said. He was Scottish, Aly could tell. After that scene, Aly changed into a sweater and jeans, since it was cold. Her brown hair was blowing in the breeze. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"There's the Snitch, Quaffle, and Bludger." Oliver was carrying a chest. He set it down. He opened it. Three balls were set down. He pointed to a small golden one.

"This one's the Snitch. The smallest, and hardest to find. If the Seeker on either team catches this, the game is over, and the team gets 150 points. That's the Seeker's job." He pointed to the next one, the Quaffle.

"This is the Quaffle; I'm sure you know. The Chasers carry this ball, and try to get it into each other's hoops. The Keeper tries to keep the Quaffle from entering the hoop." He pointed to the last one, a big, heavy brown ball.

"These are the Bludgers. Big heavy balls. This thing can hit anyone, or anything. The Beaters on each team try to keep them from hitting anyone on their team." He took out the Quaffle and stood up right and looked at her.

"I'm going to test out your Chaser skills, and see if McGonagall was right." He cocked his head. "Have we met? You look familiar." Aly shook her head.

"I don't know a soul here," she replied.

"So, Alyson, do you have Quidditch experience?" he inquired. Aly was surprised to hear someone use her full name. Aly sighed and walked to the middle of the field. He followed.

"Well, Oliver, I was a Muggle for the past 11 years of my life until I found out I was a wizard," she answered. "I have absolutely no knowledge of Quidditch."

"Oh. Well, let's get to it, then," he said. He handed her a broom, and they rose into the air.

"Take this Quaffle and try and throw it in the hoops. I'll be the Keeper," Oliver said. He was in front of the hoops. Aly looked at the hoops. She threw it to the left, faked, and went to the right. It soared in.

"Pretty good. Go to the other end, and try scoring, even with the Bludgers out." Aly followed orders, and still scored. Oliver looked pleased.

"Well, Alyson, I think you're good to go. Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," he said with a smile. Aly grinned. He shook hands with her. "Practice starts at 3:00 Wednesday." The sky had turned gray, and they saw a fork and lightning, and a rumble of thunder. It began to rain. Hard. They covered their heads.

"You go! I'll get the Bludgers!" Oliver yelled. Aly looked at them through the pouring rain.

"Are you nuts?! You'll get struck!" she yelled back. Oliver fumbled around for his wand. Aly pulled out hers. "_Accio Bludger!_" she yelled. The Bludger came soaring toward the chest. "_Immobulus!_" she yelled. The Bludger became still and they heaved it into the chest. Oliver locked it, and they ran inside. Oliver shut the doors behind them. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at them. They were soaked. Aly shivered as she felt a blast of cold air.

"I'm soaked to the marrow," she chattered. She flipped back her hair and it splattered water in her face. She looked down at herself. Her sweater was drenched, and her jeans were as well, and her shoes were filled with water. Her face was soaking her, dripping water. Oliver and Aly looked at each other. They burst out laughing.

"Right, then," Oliver choked. "Be at practice on Wednesday." Aly grinned.

"By the way, call me Aly, not Alyson," she countered. He shrugged and nodded. Aly grinned and walked up to her common room. _I am the Chaser, I am the Chaser..._she sang in her head. She smiled to herself.

"Gem!" a voice called from behind her. Aly froze and turned around. Michael was climbing up the stairs, too. She frowned. He looked her over.

"Why are you so wet?" he asked.

"I got...caught in the rain," she answered, crossing her arms. He smirked.

"Don't worry. I can't see through anything." She flushed and glared at him.

"Leave me alone, Straum. I am in no mood," she muttered through clenched teeth. She turned and continued walking up the stairs.

"Your ability to insult me and rip my pants requires a mood?" he asked smirking. She glared at him and turned around.

"You know, those pants look new, Straum. It'd be quite a shame if something ripped through them," she said, fists clenched. He glared at her.

"Watch your mouth. I'm really starting to-"

"Get annoyed, oh no," Aly mocked. "Listen, obviously I am not easily swayed by your threats. So why don't you just give up and go away?" she suggested.

"Because I don't want to, _Gem_," he said smirking. Aly gave a groan of frustration and turned around to walk toward the common room. Michael followed her, grinning the whole way to the common room.

"Might as well get changed out of those clothes, Gem. You might catch a cold," he said as they entered the common room.

"I will no-ACHOO!" she sneezed. He smirked.

"Ha. Proved you wrong, didn't I?" he said triumphantly. She frowned and turned on her heel to go to her dormitory.

"Gem!" he sang.

"SHUT UP!"


	16. Health Habits

Aly came back down to the common room after changing her clothes. Hayden, Char, and Damien were waiting in for her in chairs by the fire. When they saw her hair, they stood up quickly.

"Aly? What happened to you?" Hayden asked. Aly smiled.

"The meeting was very…_wet_," Aly replied. He looked at her in confusion.

"It started raining," she explained.

"Oh. You got the position, then?" Hayden asked.

"I got it! Can you believe it?!" Aly said excitedly.

"Oh really? That's great, Aly," Damien said. She nodded at them, apparently, his comment earlier forgotten.

"So, when does practice start?" Char asked. She walked over to the fire.

"Wednesday," she replied. "Did you guys finish your work yet?"

"Me and Hayden finished our work for Flitwick," Char replied.

"Damien, however, is going to have a very nice evening," Hayden said with a grin.

"Ha Ha," Damien said sarcastically, "At least there are no more classes for the evening."

"Actually Damien," Aly said looking at him, "The Gryffindor's schedules were altered. We're all having double potions with the Ravenclaws." Damien gaped at her.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"No, but I'm sure you will be," she replied simply.

"Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant. Just when I thought that I could spend the evening working, this happens. I don't want to work with Snape; I'm sure I'll do something wrong!" Damien said. Aly shrugged.

"_All _Gryffindors." Hayden sighed with frustration.

"I can't stand this! It's already the first day of classes and I feel like I'm carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders!" Hayden exclaimed. Aly rubbed her hands.

"Don't tell me you're frustrated already, Hayden. I've been staying on top with my organizer, and getting a good night's sleep." She peered at them queerly.

"How late do you stay up?" she asked. Hayden and Damien hesitated.

"Um…" they said in unison.

"Late. Real late," Char finished. Aly clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"It'd be better if you got a good night's sleep, ate right, and had a planner to stay on top of things," Aly suggested.

"We eat right," Damien said, defending the two. Char looked at Aly and Damien.

"Right. Eating chocolate frogs and Bertie's Beans and pumpkin juice is eating right?" Char asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Well…" Hayden said.

"No, it isn't," Aly finished. She walked away from the fire and walked over to them.

"I suggest healthier foods. Veggies and fruit do you good," she said. Damien scoffed.

"I refuse to eat vegetables," he said crossing his arms.

"Fruits?" she suggested.

"What types of fruits are good?" Hayden asked.

"Granny smith apples. Nice and tart and juicy," Aly replied. Hayden was getting hungry. Char looked at Aly. She combed her hair and pulled it back into a half-ponytail.

"There. Much better," she said to herself. She grabbed her bag off the table, and walked back downstairs. Amanda was waiting for her.

"Hi, Aly," Amanda said with a smile.

"How was your day?" Aly asked Amanda. Aly sat down at got some casserole.

"It was fine, I guess. I started with Transfiguration and Charms. Oh! Quidditch Tryouts; I saw your display! It was amazing!" she said. "How'd you do so well?"

"Talent, of course."


	17. Professor Severus Snape

After a very big dinner, all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws prepared themselves for the worst. They all went down to the dungeons. On the way down, Aly shivered. She was walking next to a Ravenclaw girl.

"Boy, is it cold down here," Aly noted. The girl nodded.

"Professor Snape apparently likes it cold, dark, and damp down here," she replied. Aly chuckled.

"I'm Aly Trevelyan," she said sticking out her hand. The girl shook it.

"Joy Thomason," she replied with a grin. Aly smiled and they walked down the hallway. The group reached the door, and they walked in. Professor Snape was standing by the board, waiting. He looked at the clock.

"You are late," he said coldly. A Ravenclaw looked up.

"Professor, we arrived on time," the Ravenclaw said. "It's ten seconds past."

"Silence!" he said. "Any back talk from you and you'll lose a good amount of points." The Ravenclaw shrunk, and they scuttled to the seats. Hayden and Aly passed Snape. He glared at Hayden and didn't notice Aly. They sat down. Damien sat next to Aly. When Snape's back was turned, Damien whispered,

"And Aly? Please don't try to be a showoff." Aly glared at him and turned to the classroom, but reminded herself that. Snape turned around and glared at the class.

"Open Magical Drafts and Potions," he commanded. Everyone took out their books. Aly set hers on the table, but Damien couldn't find his. He searched frantically in his bag. Suddenly, a picture came up of him leaving it on the bench in the Great Hall.

"Oh no!" he whispered. "I left my book in the Great Hall!" Damien said.

"You're in for it now, mate," Char said sympathetically. Snape noticed their conversation.

"Boyle!" he said suddenly. Char and Damien looked up.

"Which Boyle?" Char asked nervously. He pointed to Damien.

"Where's your book?" he asked. He glared at him. Damien gulped.

"Well, I think I accidentally left it in the Great Hall, Professor," he replied nervously. Snape scoffed.

"Why does it always seem that the Gryffindors make mistakes? Slytherins always have their things on time." Joy caught Aly's glance and they frowned.

"Mr. Boyle, I am afraid I will have to take 5 points away from Gryffindor for this. _Always _bring everything to my class." He walked to the other side of the classroom. Damien gaped at him, and he was about to make another remark.

"Don't!" Amanda hissed from behind him. "You've already lost points! He'll make any excuse to take a round of fifty from us!" she warned. Damien closed his mouth, but his ears turned red and he glared at Snape. Aly sighed. This was going to be a long class.


	18. Quidditch Practice

The next day came and went quickly. Wednesday arrived quicker than Aly ever expected, and she was nervous. Aly was walking down the hallway with Joy. The clock struck half past two. She glanced up at the clock and sighed nervously. Joy noticed the way she was acting.

"Are you ok?" Joy asked with concern. Aly shook herself out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aly replied halfheartedly. Joy raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Aly looked at her and sighed.

"I have Quidditch practice at three." They turned a corner.

"What's the big deal?" Joy asked.

"It's my first Quidditch practice. I just made the team as Gryffindor's final chaser," Aly replied.

"And?"

"I'm afraid I'll screw up and Oliver will kick me off the team!" Aly admitted. They walked towards the Great Hall. Joy sighed.

"You're very ecstatic about your position," Joy said sarcastically. She looked at Aly. "You just have to relax, and listen to your captain. If you pay attention and try your hardest, you'll do fine!" she said. They walked into the Great Hall. Aly sighed.

"I hope you're right," Aly said. Joy smiled.

"You'll do fine. Now, do you want to work with me on History of Magic? We can go to the library," Joy suggested. Aly smiled. A few minutes in the library would calm her down.

"Let me change into some playing clothes and I'll meet you there in 10 minutes. In the non-fiction section, ok?" Aly replied. Joy nodded, and they separated.

* * *

After working, Aly left Joy 15 minutes early to trek down to the Quidditch Field. Oliver was standing with a crowd of students. Aly arrived and looked around shyly. There were 4 boys and three girls, including Oliver and Aly.

"Right," Oliver said. He rubbed his hands together. "First, I'd like to welcome you to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I'm Oliver Wood as most of you know." He looked around.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to your teammates." He pointed to each one. He started with the first three.

"He pointed to a small blond girl with brown eyes. "This is Katie, one of Chasers." He pointed to the next one.

"This is Harry Potter., our Seeker." He was mid-height and had black hair, jet green eyes and a scar on his forehead. Aly knew about him.

"This is Aly, and she's the second of our three Chasers," Oliver said.

"Now, the boys. This is Kay Boyle, one of our Beaters," he said. "And this is his brother, Sam, the other Beater." They were identical. He pointed to the last one.

"And this is Michael Thomas, our third Chaser." The boy had brown hair and stunningly blue eyes.

"And I'm the Keeper," Oliver said. He clapped his hands. "Well, let's get to it, shall we?" he asked. They mounted their brooms and rose into the air. They first practiced passing the Quaffle to each other. Katie started talking.

"Hi," she said to Aly.

"Hey," Aly said absent-mindedly. She was watching the ball go around. It came to her and she tossed it back.

"Having fun at Hogwarts so far?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fun. I'm really enjoying the classes," Aly replied, still not looking at her.

"What's your favorite?" she asked. The ball came to Katie and she passed it.

"Probably Charms," Aly replied, finally turning to look at her for a split second.

"Have you always been magic-oriented?" she asked. Aly shook her head.

"I was a Muggle for the past eleven years of life until Hayden told me," Aly replied.

"Oh, you mean drop dead gorgeous Hayden Taylor?" Katie giggled. Aly almost dropped the Quaffle.

"What?" Aly asked with surprise. She threw the Quaffle. "How old are you? Eleven? Twelve?"

"Hayden Taylor. He's the best looking guy in first year, wouldn't you agree?" Katie asked flipping her hair.

"Um, me and Hayden are just friends." Katie looked at her in confusion.

"Just friends? Are you nuts? Make a move!" Katie said.


	19. Awkward

"No, you see, me and Hayden are friends. Good friends," Aly said, throwing the Quaffle back to Oliver.

"Oh. Well, you just wait," Katie said with a grin. Aly smiled at her.

"Of course." After this, Oliver led a full game lasting twenty-five minutes, and then ran through some plays. By the time the practice was over, it was 4:30 and Aly was beat. Katie, Michael and Aly had become friends quickly. Oliver took them into the locker rooms. They entered the locker rooms, and were surprised to be greeted by steam and sweat.

"Phew!" Kay exclaimed holding his nose. Michael sniffed.

"It smells of Slytherin in here. And it's not pretty either," he added. Everyone chuckled. Oliver went in and took out a box. It had scarlet red team robes and cloaks. Sam gaped.

"These are our team uniforms?" he said in awe. Oliver nodded.

"They're awesome!" Julie exclaimed.

"You'll have to find out which ones fit you. They might have to last a while, so pick out ones that'll last," Oliver added. After everyone found their appropriate uniforms, Oliver dismissed them.

"Next practice on Wednesday, same time. Until then!" Oliver said with a grin. The team stalked off the field. Aly fingered her robes and admired them. She loved the Gryffindor seal that was on it. They walked into the castle, and up the steps, near the Great Hall. Aly looked about for Harry, but he had already disappeared. Katie and Michael sidled up to her.

"So, Aly," Michael said sporting a friendly grin, "Liking Quidditch?"

"Yeah, Oliver's alright. A bit off, I think," she replied, turning to him. Katie nodded.

"I agree. He seems like one of those people who is happy, and will give hour long pep talks before a match," Katie said. Aly shrugged.

"What class do you have now?" Michael asked Katie.

"Oh, I have History of Magic," Katie replied.

"Me too," Michael said.

"Here's a hint. If Professor Binns asks about how long ago Hogwarts was founded, say 1000 years ago," Aly said. They entered the Great Hall, where a small amount of food was set out. They sat down on the benches and began eating. It wasn't supper; by the way, it was midday snack.

"Thanks for the hint," Katie said. Michael began eating his biscuits.

"And a pillow, while you're at it," Aly added. They smiled.

"Har Har," Katie said. They began eating. Once they finished, they parted.

"Well, to History of Magic I go!" Katie said. She nodded to Michael. "I'll see you around Aly. We can study sometime in the common room," Katie said. She turned on her heel and walked away, with Michael behind her. He smiled at her and winked. Once they turned the corner, she smiled to herself. Suddenly, she remembered that she had Herbology next. She raced to the common room.

* * *

"So Aly how was practice?" Hayden asked. Hayden and Aly were sitting in the common room in front of the fire, completing their History of Magic work.

"Oh, it was fine," she replied absent-mindedly, absorbed in her work.

"Fine how? How are your teammates?" he asked. She stopped writing and looked up.

"They're cool. Especially Michael and…Katie," she replied with hesitation. She looked down and continued writing. Hayden caught the hesitation.

"Katie?" he asked. Aly nodded. Hayden became frustrated.

"Oh, come on Aly, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," Aly replied. She sighed. "Do you know that you're the most liked first year in Gryffindor?" she asked. Hayden looked taken aback.

"Well, no," he admitted awkwardly.

"The whole time during Quidditch practice, Katie was talking about how you're the cutest first year," Aly continued.

"Is that all?" Hayden asked.

"It just bothered me," she replied. "She kept pestering me with questions about you and everything. Saying how lucky I am." Hayden grinned at her playfully.

"Well, I can completely understand…" he said. Aly hit him playfully and they laughed.


	20. A Present

"Aly, you've got to eat something," Amanda said. A few weeks had gone by and it was time for the first game of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. They were in the Great Hall, and everyone was excited for the game. Aly looked pale.

"I must be crazy to do this," Aly croaked.

"No, you're not. You need to eat," Damien added.

"I'm not hungry," Aly replied. She was fit to throw up. Michael walked into the Great Hall. He saw Aly and waved. She groaned.

"Good luck, Gem. And, please don't screw up and let Slytherin win," he sneered. She glared at him.

"Maybe I will, just to make you angry," Aly shot back. Michael glared at her and stalked away. Aly heard the rush of owls.

"Finally! I've been waiting for the mail," Damien said. Owls dropped packages and letters. Aly's owl was the last to arrive. Minako carried a very large package for Aly. She looked up.

"This is huge!" Aly exclaimed, as Minako dropped the package in Aly's lap. Amanda and Damien looked it over.

"Let's open it," Amanda said eagerly. Aly unwrapped it, wondering what in the world it could be. What was in it stunned them all. A beautiful Nimbus rolled out. The broom was sleek and shiny.

"A Nimbus?!" Damien exclaimed. He touched it gently.

"Bloody hell, Aly!" he said. Hayden noticed the fuss on the other side of the table and walked over.

"What's going on…?" Hayden asked. He stopped and stared. Then he grinned.

"Who gave you that?" he asked with a grin.

"I-I dunno," Aly replied. "Minako just delivered it to me." She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"My dad."

"What?!" Aly exclaimed, looking at the broom. "This must've cost lots!"

"I know." He sat down. "I keep in touch with Dad and I told him about how you've been watching my back left and right," he added. "So, he decided to give you something nice in return."

"But-but, this must've been too expensive! I don't want him wasting his money on me!" Aly protested, fingering the broom.

"Aly, to my parents, keeping their troublemaking son out of trouble deserves a gift," he answered, rolling his eyes. Aly gulped and looked at the broom.

"Well, it's nice," she whispered.

"Whoa!" Michael's voice said down the table. "Gem, where'd you get that?" he gaped, staring at it.

"Hayden's parents." He grinned.

"Gen, you wanna let me have a go on it, don't you?" he asked, motioning to the broom.

"Keep your dirty paws off my broom, Straum. You'll probably mess it up," Aly huffed. He turned away.

"Hayden, why don't your parents get me anything?" Damien asked, touching the broom.

"Because my parents don't know you," Hayden answered obviously.

"That's no excuse!" he protested.

"Um, it's a perfectly good excuse, Damien," Amanda said, glaring at him. Damien frowned at her.

"Aly!" Katie called, walking into the Great Hall. "D'you _want _to miss the game?" Aly jumped up and grabbed her broom.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

"Scared, Aly?" Michael asked. A few minutes later, the team was in the changing room. They were changing into their scarlet robes.

"A little," Aly replied. Her insides were doing flips.

"That's a yes." Michael grinned. Aly made a face.

"I saw your broom. That's one expensive broom. Did you buy it?" he asked, looking at her Nimbus.

"No. Hayden Taylor's parents bought it for me."

"Why?"

"I dunno. They like me." Michael made a thoughtful expression.

"Think that if they met me, they'd give me a Nimbus, too?"

"Come on. Don't try to suck up. Besides, you've a perfectly good broom!" Aly protested. Michael looked at his broom.

"A Comet 260 is _not _a perfectly good broom," Michael shot back. "Quite frankly, I hate it."

"Gryffindors, get over here! We need to go!" Oliver's voice called. Aly walked out to the doors and straddled the broom. The doors

opened. Aly took a deep breath and flew out to the stadium.


	21. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!" Lee Jordan announced. The Weasely twins' best friend, he was the commentary. Aly rose into the air, and the Gryffindors cheered, and Aly flushed.

"Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you," she said looking at the Slytherin captain, who was smirking. She put her whistle in her mouth, and threw the Quaffle into the air. Immediately, the Chasers ran for the ball. Aly bent over on her broomstick.

"Let's go," she muttered, and sped away.

"The Bludgers are up. Followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" Lee said. Aly chased after a Slytherin Chaser who was headed for her goal. Michael and Aly sandwiched the Chaser, and grabbed the Quaffle. They headed the other way. A few Bludgers came Aly's way, but she dodged them. A Chaser headed towards her at mach speed. She quickly tossed the Quaffle to Katie who was at her side. Aly collided with the Chaser, and you could hear the sickening thud. Aly felt as if her head was spinning. The Gryffindors were booing the Slytherin chaser. Aly regained herself and sped away.

"The Gryffindor Chasers have made great progress so far," Lee announced. "It's Aly Trevelyan with the Quaffle, tossing the Quaffle between her teammates! Alyson Trevelyan is a new addition to the team, 11 years old. Goodness, she's a pretty one! Just like Angelina Johnson! You hear that, Ange?" Jordan said.

"Lee!" McGonagall exclaimed from the stands. Aly felt herself flush.

"Sorry, Professor." Aly was speeding to the goal, after tossing it to Michael. She was in front of the goal, waving her hands frantically. _Pass me-the-ball!_ Michael threw it halfway across the stadium, and Aly caught it. She faked, and it soared through the goal.

"Alyson Trevelyan scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee yelled. The Gryffindors screamed happily, while the Slytherins groaned. Aly smiled and raced towards the other side. Katie grinned at her, and Kay gave her thumbs up. Aly nodded briefly, but turned back, prepared for the Slytherins. Aly caught Julie's eye, and they nodded. As they came, The Chasers went into the Seeker's Aide formation. Two Chasers would go for the Quaffle, and one would intervene with the opposite teams' Seeker. That was, unfortunately, Aly. They nodded, and Aly zoomed away.

"Here comes Slytherin with the Quaffle, it's Jackson with the Quaffle…Wait…Harry has spotted the Snitch! He's zooming away and breakneck speed…And Merlin, what is Chaser Alyson Trevelyan doing?" Jordan said with confusion, following Aly. The Gryffindors stood up with confusion, as Aly followed the Chasers around. The Slytherins jeered. As Aly passed the Gryffindors, Hayden shouted.

"Aly! What d'you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed. Aly didn't answer, just whipped past them, pursing the Seekers. She urged her broom faster. Suddenly, she found herself speeding past Perkins of Slytherin, and she swerved into front of him. He stopped momentarily. He moved out of her way, and continued following her. Aly sped after them, with only one thing on her mind. She wasn't listening to Lee, just concentrating. She didn't hear Lee announce that Slytherin scored. She raced in front of Perkins, and stopped. He glared at her and kept coming for her. He crashed into her. Aly fell off her broom, and he watched her fall to the hard ground with satisfaction.

"Foul!" the Gryffindors yelled angrily. McGonagall stood up as well. Aly continued plunging towards the ground. Quickly, she reached into her wand robes and pulled out her wand.

"_Accio Nimbus_" she yelled, and her broom soared towards her. Everything went in slow motion. It went under her, and she fell on top of it, and the broom continued to fly. The Gryffindors cheered.

"What's wrong with Harry?!" Lee exclaimed a second later. Aly stopped flying and looked around. He had collapsed on the ground and looked like he was in pain. Aly grimaced.

"Harry! Are you-?"

She stopped yelling when she noticed his face, which looked sickly green. Aly winced because he was about to hurl. A few moments later, the crowd erupted into roars.

"Kay! Kay, what happened?!" Aly yelled to him on the other side. He grinned at her.

"Harry coughed up the snitch! We won!" he yelled back. Aly smiled.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch. That's an extra 150 points! Gryffindor wins!" Jordan yelled. The Gryffindors yelled, and celebrated. The Slytherins groaned.

"Yes!" Aly yelled.

* * *

"Aly, you were brilliant!" Katie exclaimed. They were sitting back in the common room after the match. Everyone was celebrating, and they were in front of the fire. Hayden brought some butterbeer.

"I agree," Amanda agreed. She gulped some of her drink.

"At first we all thought you were mad, following those Seekers, rather then working with the Chasers. What'd you do?" Damien asked.

"It's called Seeker's Aide. Two Chasers do their job, and I try to stop the other teams' Seeker to buy Harry more time to get the Snitch," Aly replied, sipping her butterbeer.

"Oh! I thought you just felt like becoming a Seeker yourself," Hayden exclaimed, understanding. Aly shook her head.

"Well, the rest of the year shouldn't be too hard," Hayden said, nudging Aly.

"Yeah, I guess," Aly shrugged.

"That fall was pretty cool, though," Damien added.

"Oh, yeah!" Amanda said. "We thought you were going to crash into the pavement and break your face or something!"

"I'll always keep my wand in my robes," Aly promised.

"How d'you keep learning those spells?" Julie asked sitting next to her. "We probably don't learn stuff like that…"

"Until your third year," Kay finished. They joined the conversation. "You lot won't learn about stuff like that until third year transfiguration," Sam added.

"Well then, how come she knows it all?" Amanda asked. Kay and Sam shrugged.

"Dunno."

"I got a book from Hayden's father. It's the Standard Book of Spells: Deluxe Edition," Aly answered.

"The Standard Book of Spells? I have that, but the most advanced spell I've seen is Alohamora! How do you know all that stuff?" Katie demanded.

"It's Deluxe Edition. It had every spell in the book. I won't have to buy that book for the next six months," Aly said proudly.

"Wow. Where can I get one of them?" Michael asked in awe.

"You can't," Hayden answered. "My dad gave that book especially to Aly."

"Then how come she has one then?" Julie asked.

"Because a friend of his works in the business that makes 'em, and he gave it to my dad. Dad didn't need it though; and he gave it to Aly before we left," Hayden answered. Katie pouted.

"Lucky."


	22. An Idea

**Notice: Don't be confused when I use Michael's name. Read the dialogue. Michael is jerk always uses "Gem" and Michael the Chaser, um, doesn't. In this chapter, Char is talking about Michael the Jerk.**

A few days after Gryffindor's win, Halloween rolled around. Professor Flitwick was levitating jack-o-lanterns into the air, and the teachers set candy on the Great Hall. Aly walked in after Transfiguration and inhaled the air. She had never felt so alive. She'll feel even more alive after she digests a bucket full of candy. The Great Hall was not full at all; there were only about 10 people. She expected more people to be eating dinner, but oh well. More for her. Some were doing homework. Aly took out the book Hogwarts: A History, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She started to read and eat her dinner. She began quite engrossed with the story when she read about the four founders. She was so engrossed that she didn't see Char sit down across from her. He waited patiently for her to notice.

"Hello," Char said politely. Aly looked up from her book.

"Yes?" she asked curtly.

"Why do you assume I want something?" he asked playfully. Aly put down her book impatiently.

"Who comes up randomly to say hello? Unless they want something," Aly said obviously. Char grinned.

"Some Gryffindor's are playing a prank tonight. Are you in? We could use a girl who knows how to do an invisibility charm," he asked, grinning.

Aly gaped at him.

"Of course not, are you mad?!" she exclaimed.

"No." Aly sighed.

"Why would you want to play a prank on them? You'll get caught," Aly asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Char pleaded. Aly shook her head. She returned to her book.

"Come on, _Gem_."

Aly attempted to whack his head with her book.

"_Don't call me Gem_!" she hissed. He laughed.

"Do you know why Michael calls you that?" he asked.

"No. And it irritates me, if you haven't noticed."

"I know." Aly gasped.

"Tell me!"

"Come along and I might tell you," Char suggested. Aly scowled and put up her book. He frowned.

"Have your way, then," Char said. He got up and walked out of the Great Hall.


	23. Prelude to a Prank

Aly came down from her dormitory and walked into the common room. She spotted Michael. "Are you doing it?" Aly asked. Michael looked up and grinned.

"Hey, Gem." She rolled her eyes. She walked over where he was, at the fireplace doing homework. "Doing what?"

"That prank," she answered. He snorted.

"I have better things to do than get involved in stupid first year pranks. You?" he asked looking up at her.

"No. I know they'll get in trouble," Aly answered. She peered over his shoulder.

"Wow, you are smart." She whacked him in the head.

"What are you working on?"

"Divination. Hard stuff," he groaned.

"I won't be taking it, then," Aly decided. Aly walked over to leave.

"Gem!" Michael called. She turned around. "Trick or treat?" he asked.

"Treat," she said cautiously. He tossed her a sucker. "Thanks."

"No problem, Gem."

"Stop calling me that."

"No."

* * *

Aly helped herself to some mashed potatoes. She was happy at the Halloween feast this evening.

"Shut up! They are _not _large!" Amanda yelled next to Aly. Damien smirked at her from across the table.

"They _are _a bit large," Damien said thoughtfully.

"Damien, shut up," Aly spat. He glared at her. "You never speak to a lady that way."

"Since when, pimple face?"

"Pig," she said angrily.

"Gem! I am astonished!" Michael said down the table. She frowned.

"Gem, I thought I knew you," Char sighed. They were sitting next to each other. She glared at Michael.

"Straum, what did you do to Char?" she said sighing. Michael sighed.

"I don't know. He likes using that name," he answered. Aly glared at Char.

"It's bad enough that you even started using that name, Straum. Now there are two of you!" Aly exclaimed, shaking her head. Michael glared at Char.

"Boyle, stop using that name. It's my pet name," he said. Char grinned at him.

"Sharing is caring!" he said lightly.

"And punching is bruising," Michael said angrily, cracking his knuckles.

Char gulped. "Enough said. I'm done." He returned to eating his soup. Aly smiled.

"Don't think I'm going to stop, though. _Gem_," he smirked. She seethed.

"Why?" she groaned.

"I can't tell you," he obviously. "What's the point of it being a pet name?"

"You arrogant son of a-"

"Troll!" a voice screamed. Aly turned around. Professor Quirell came running into the hall.

"There's a troll in the dungeon!" he yelled hysterically. Aly dropped her spoon after she heard a roar.

"Thought you ought to know," he said faintly. Then he fainted. Aly looked at Amanda for a split second and then there was an uproar. Aly jumped out of her seat and ran for the exit, like others.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. Aly stopped and turned around. She found Char and punched him in the shoulder.'

"Is this your prank?" she hissed angrily.

"No. Ours is much, much better." She punched him again. Prefects began rushing to other students, leading them to their houses. Aly spotted Kylie.

"Aly!" Kylie called. Kylie was in Aly's dormitory. Aly walked over to her through the crowd.

"Did you hear? Hermione's in the girls' bathroom in the dungeons!" she muttered. Aly gulped.

"Isn't someone going to tell her?!" she exclaimed. Kylie shook her head.

"The teachers are in the Great Hall still. Harry and Ron went to find her, though."

"Well, I hope they find her!" Aly said nervously.


	24. Professor Quirrell

"Char!" Aly called out. Char was heading upstairs to his dormitory. He stopped halfway up the stairs. She ran up to him. The common room was dimly lit, which added an eerie affect. The students were all sent to their dormitories.

"Have you seen Hayden?" they asked at the same time.

"No," Aly answered.

"Me neither," Char said with panic. Aly sighed.

"I thought he was with you!"

"I thought he was with _you_!" Char replied.

"I thought I told everyone to go to bed!" Percy Weasely's voice rang out. Aly turned around and saw Percy striding over to the stairs, looking furious.

"Calm down, Percy. It's not like the troll's going to be in my bed," Char said nonchalantly. Percy fumed.

"To your dormitories. Now, Alyson, I expected better of you," Percy said turning to Aly. She glared at him.

"Perce, shut up."

"Boyle, I do _not _expect to be spoken to like that again or I will be forced to take away points!" Percy retorted, pointing at his prefect's badge.

"Maybe I should sick my brother on you?" Char suggested angrily. Percy turned around and stomped down the stairs. Char grinned with satisfaction. Aly shook her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe Hayden will be there." Aly walked down the stairs. She turned around. "What about your prank?" she asked lightly. He frowned.

"Unfortunately, there'd be no way to do it. Not with all of the teachers patrolling the corridors and what not," Char sighed.

"What a shame," Aly sighed. Char frowned at her.

"I've never seen you so sad," he said sarcastically. She smirked and walked up to her dormitory. Char snuck Percy a mean look and then walked upstairs.

* * *

"Hayden!" Aly exclaimed the next morning with relief. She walked over to him and sat down next to him in the Great Hall. "Where were you yesterday evening? Me and Char were worried sick!" 

"Funny story, really. I was heading out of the Great Hall when I realized I forgot my bag," Hayden chuckled. Aly glared at him.

"I had a panic attack because you left your bag here."

"Exactly." Aly rolled her eyes. She looked at her schedule. Double Defense against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs.

"I'm going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Are you?" she asked, reaching for bacon.

"Yeah. I'll come with you; just let me finish this biscuit." Hayden swallowed it in one bite. He grabbed his bag and got up. "Let's go." They walked out of the Great Hall and walked along until they made it to the first floor corridor.

"Have you met Quirrell?" Aly asked suddenly. Hayden shook his head.

"I don't think anyone has, really. He's been sick so much. I heard he was in the hospital wing after he fainted," Hayden said thoughtfully.

"Oh. I just realized that I haven't had him once this year, and it's already November," Aly said. They arrived at Quirrell's classroom. It was not as dark as Snape's place, but it was still dark. Professor Quirrell sat down at his desk, talking to himself and shaking nervously. Aly raised an eyebrow. _This guy's a joke. _Aly and Hayden sat down next to each other and took out their books and writing utensils. Quirrell looked up at the clock and stood up, accidentally knocking over a bottle of ink.

"O-oh dear. I should c-clean that up!" he stuttered.

"I'll clean it, Professor," a Hufflepuff offered.

"Yes, thank you, Perkins," Quirrell said absently.

"My name is William," the Hufflepuff said raising an eyebrow. Quirrell looked at him nervously.

"Q-quite right, my m-mistake," he stuttered. Aly resisted the urge to laugh. William got a rag and cleaned up the mess.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts," he said in a high pitched voice. Aly snorted. "I'm t-terribly sorry about being out so much."  
"Are you alright, professor?" William asked, raising his hand. "Last month, that was a nasty fall."

"I'm just f-fine, Perkins."

"My name is William."

"Sorry." He walked over to his desk. "N-now, please copy p-page 27 of your text." Aly smiled. _This is going to be fun._


	25. Prelude to Christmas

"It's snowing!" Amanda exclaimed happily. About two months later, Amanda and Aly were returning from Potions. Amanda looked outside to see snowing coming down.

"Yes, I see, Amanda, it's snowing," Aly replied.

"You know what this means?"

Aly shrugged.

"Christmas!" she exclaimed. Aly grinned. They ran into Damien and Hayden.

"Aly! Did you see it?" Damien asked.

"Yeah! Snow," she replied dully.

"This means that break is almost upon us," Amanda said happily. Damien, Hayden, and Amanda were grinning, but Aly sighed. _What's the big deal with Christmas?_

Amanda noticed her facial expression.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just don't get the big deal about Christmas!" Aly sighed in frustration. Damien looked at her in confusion.

"Don't get the deal about Christmas? Aly, it's the most wonderful time of the year!" Damien exclaimed. Aly sighed.

"The reason I'm not all excited for Christmas is because I've never had a real one," Aly admitted. "Every Christmas, Aunt Amelia would take me to parties and everything with her friends, but lock me in the car. I never got any presents." Hayden looked at her sympathetically.

"You're never had a real Christmas? Not one where you'd sit with your family, open presents underneath a tree; drink hot cocoa, or listen to carols?"

She shook her head. "Remember...my parents are who knows where, my aunt is the reincarnation of the devil...?"

"That's terrible! Aly, we'll make sure you have a real Christmas," Amanda said, putting an arm around her. Aly smiled.

* * *

Char, Amanda and Aly were sitting in the Great Hall playing a game of Exploding Snap. Aly decided to stop playing after she lost five times in a row. She merely watched and learned. The Great Hall was decorated in lovely colors of red, gold, green and white. The Hall was empty because many students were leaving for vacation. The Taylors offered to have Aly home for Christmas, but she didn't want to burden them further after giving her the broom, so she decided to stay. She settled herself comfortable on the bench and watched.

"Happy Christmas, Gem!" Michael's voice said. Aly turned her head and watched Michael stroll into the Great Hall wearing a Santa Claus hat. She rolled her eyes. He grinned at her.

"Not going home for Christmas?" he inquired walked over to her.

"No, obviously." Michael frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"How sufficient of an answer," he sneered.

"Don't you have somewhere to be that doesn't include here?" Amanda asked, not taking her eyes off of the game. Michael scowled.

"I'm heading to France, actually."

"Why?" Aly asked dully.

"Because I have relatives over there," Michael answered.

"Really then?" Char asked, a sneer forming on his lips. "Say something in French." Michael cleared his throat.

"Je m'appelle Michael. Amanda, tu es stupide."

"Shut up, Straum," Amanda said, turning around. Char tried to switch the board. "Don't even think about it."

"You speak French?" Aly asked, surprised. She nodded.

"And that was an insult." Michael grinned at her.

"Go away," Aly groaned. Michael leaned down to her ear.

"Expect a present from me on Christmas," he muttered. He stood up. "Happy Christmas!" He strolled away from them. Aly rolled her eyes.

"What did he say?"

"Apparently I'm getting something from him for Christmas."

"Probably something soft and squishy."


	26. Snowball Fights

Aly groaned and sat up. Something forced her to wake up from her dreams. She grinned to herself. Her dream involved dancing pigs in kilts. _One of them looked like Hayden. _She sat got out of her warm, comfortable bed and put on her robe. She vaguely heard the sound of voices downstairs. Aly's heart jumped. _It's Christmas. _She quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the stairs into the common. Char was opening presents and Damien was with him. Damien grinned.

"Finally! We thought you'd never wake up!" Damien said. Aly frowned.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," answered Char.

"Why are you two the only ones down here?" Aly asked. Her eyes traveled to the heap, no truckload of presents under a huge Christmas tree. She gaped. "Whoa..."

She walked over to the stack of presents and kneeled. She took out a shiny, metallic green one. She opened it.

'"Dear Gem, don't think I'm giving this to you because I like you. I don't. My parents forced me to give this to you. It's the same breed as your owl. Michael."' Aly looked inside and grinned. It was a new quill. It matches Minako's plumage. She opened another one and got new gloves for Quidditch.

"Hold the phone! Are those dragon skin gloves?" Damien said gaping at them.

"Those are Hungarian Horntail hide," Char gasped. Aly smiled and fitted them on her hands.

"Perfect fit," she said smugly, waving her hands. Char frowned at her. Amanda came downstairs.

"Happy Christmas," Amanda said brightly. Aly grinned.

"Open this one." Amanda sat down next to Aly and unwrapped her present. Amanda smiled.

"Calligraphy?"

"Yeah. No offense, but you need to sharpen your writing skills," Aly shrugged. Amanda looked at her and laughed.

"Thanks!" she said, putting it aside.

"Hey! How come you get blue? I wanted that," Damien complained on the other side of the pile.

"I dunno. Stop whining, Damien."

"But Mum _knows _I love blue!"

"Shut up. I'll give it to you if you give me five galleons," Char suggested. Damien crossed his arms and huffed.

"Not on your life."

* * *

"Morning, Aly," Amanda sighed, the next morning. Aly slowly opened her eyes and covered herself with her blanket, not adjusted to the sun.

"Ugh," she groaned and sat up.

"Your hair looks like a haystack," Rowena giggled from a corner. Aly glared at her.

"Very funny," Aly replied. She slowly got out of bed.

"Time, anyone?" she yawned.

"Um, 8:40," Rowena replied, looking at her watch.

"Excuse me? What are we doing? We're going to be late for class!" Aly said with shock.

"Relax, Aly," a girl named A.J. replied. "The teachers gave off today."

"Are you serious? Why?" Rowena asked.

"Christmas Break?" A.J. replied, getting out of bed.

"Don't question it!" Amanda added.

"You should've seen the fifth years. They were probably drinking to much butterbeer," Aly giggled, the thought coming back to her from last night. Everyone snickered.

"Well, if that's the case, you should go back to sleep, Aly," Amanda said, melting back into her covers.

"Too late, I'm already up," Aly said, glaring at the sun. Amanda laughed.

"Good morning, you're up early," Joy said when Aly arrived for breakfast.

"It's not my fault," Aly said darkly, looking outside. Joy gave her a confused look, and watched as two 7th years walked inside the doors.

"So, are you doing homework?" Joy asked.

"Um, no. I don't think the teachers would give us homework before Christmas?" Aly said.

"Good. We're going outside. It's a beautiful day outside," Joy said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the Great Hall.

"What? It's two degrees out there!" Aly exclaimed.

"Snowball fight. Boys against the girls," Joy said deviously. Aly caught on.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Ok, I'm in," she replied.

"Good," Joy replied and slithered away to her table. Aly sighed and sat down and grabbed a muffin. Amanda joined her, followed by Hayden.

"So, are you going to join the snowball fight?" Hayden asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I'm tired, and I came down for the food, not for inhaled pumpkin juice," Aly added. Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Aly, Joy just told me that you're in!" Amanda complained. "You can't just change your mind like that!"

Aly shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, think about it. You might want to come," he said and walked out of the Great Hall.

Later that evening, Aly was reviewing notes for the quiz tomorrow. She was in her dormitory, sitting on her bed.

"Ah-ha!"

"Ew, Damien, that one had mud in it!"

"Ha ha again!" Aly jumped out of her bed and opened the window. She looked down and saw kids engaged in the art of throwing balls of snow. She had been reviewing her Transfiguration books, because she had a feeling McGonagall was going to assign a test.

"Hey, Aly!" Amanda's voice rang out from below. She looked down.

"Come on and help us; we're getting pelted!" she shouted.

"I can't! I'm studying!" she shouted back down.

"For what?!" Amanda screamed.

"A quiz I know is going to happen!" she yelled back.

"Alyson Joy Trevelyan, you get down here right now!" Amanda yelled. Aly stuck her tongue out at her and shut the window. She opened her book and tried to continue reading, but the idea of whacking Damien in the head was too good to pass by.


	27. A Very Cool Mirror

Aly was sitting in the common room writing a letter to Tom again. It was around nine o'clock. Suddenly she heard someone. She stopped writing as looked over the chair to see who it was. She didn't hear anything.

"What the heck?" she muttered softly.

Suddenly she heard a crash.

"Ouch! Ron, you're such a klutz!"

"Am not!" Aly followed the sound and suddenly she stepped on something soft. Then something fell to the ground and two boys were revealed.

"Yikes," one of them said. They turned around. The other had red hair, and a pretty sunburned nose. The other one was-

"Harry?" Aly gaped.

"We can explain! Just give us back the cloak!" he hissed. Aly felt the ground until she felt the soft object.

"This?"

"Yeah, now hand it over," the red haired one whispered.

"Not until I found out what you're doing. What _are _you doing?" Aly peered at them.

"Nothing that's any of your business," the red haired one replied.

"Well then, I guess you won't be getting this back," she said with a smirk.

"Ok, ok!" Harry said. "We're going down to a mirror."

"A mirror?" Aly asked.

"It's a cool mirror," Harry said. "I saw my parents in it. I'm taking my friend, Ron."

"Harry, why don't you just take her along?!" Ron whispered angrily with sarcasm.

"Harry. Ron. I'll give you back the cloak on one circumstance. Take me with you."

"What? Are you mental?" Ron croaked.

"No. But I am smart," Aly replied cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "You promise not to tell?"

"Sure." Harry, Ron and Aly walked through Hogwarts at night. Harry and Ron were asking her about how she came to Hogwarts.

"I've been a Muggle for the past 11 years of my life," she had replied.

"Funny. Hermione's a Muggle, but she's a know-it-all who knew about you," Ron had added. Aly glared at him.

"You mean Hermione Granger? She's so nice and smart, how can you say that?"

"She's too brainy," Ron answered.

"I think you're just jealous," Aly smirked.

"Well, she is brainy," Harry agreed tentatively.

"You two are some jealous friends..." Aly whispered. Suddenly she felt a shove and she fell out of the cloak.

"Huh? Harry! Ron! Get over here!" she hissed. She heard chuckles.

"Come on, this isn't funny! I could get..."

"Caught?" a cold voice finished for her. Aly froze and turned around, only to be met by Severus Snape with a flashlight.

"For shame, Ms. Trevelyan, I really expected better of you," he said slowly walking towards her, "but I guess I was wrong." Aly gulped.

Now, what I don't understand is how you could possibly be out of your common room at 11 at night," Snape said, a curl appearing on his lips.

"But I'm sure I'll figure out how." He looked around. "Who's here with you?" he barked.

"No one, sir," Aly said shakily.

"Then who were you talking to?" he asked looking around. Aly didn't hear the shuffling of feet behind her. She took a deep breath and prepared to answer.

"Well, sir, it was-"

A swish. Snape turned around and Aly was gone.

"Trevelyan. Where'd you go? I know you're here!" he said looking around. "Trevelyan!" At that exact same moment, Aly was still trying to get her breathing pattern in check. At the exact same moment when she was going to bust Harry and Ron, Harry sneaked up from behind her and threw her under the cloak and started running.

"What...t-the...heck..."

"Stop talking! Someone will hear!" Harry hissed. Harry led her down to an abandoned room and found Ron standing there, tapping his foot.

"Finally! What the bloody heck took you so long?" he said, exasperated.

"Her," Harry responded, taking off the cloak and adjusting his glasses. "We had to go back for her Ron; she was almost busted by Snape!"

Aly threw the cloak down to the floor.

"Great. And thanks to you two, I bet Snape will keep his eye on me for the rest of the year," she snapped. "He's gonna know I disappeared somehow."

"It's not our fault," Ron countered looking over at her. "You shouldn't have come."

"You shouldn't have been stupid enough to mess with me." Ron glared at her, but Aly met him with a death glare. He turned away.

"Ok. What is this you wanted to show us?" Ron asked Harry. Harry pointed at a tall mirror. Ron went and stood in front of it.

"Oooh, I look good, I look..." Ron stopped talking and stared at the mirror.

"What?" Aly asked rushing over to him, "What is it?"

"That's me! Only, I'm Head Boy. And I'm

holding the Quidditch Cup. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron exclaimed, admiring himself.

"No. My parents are dead," Harry said sadly. Aly felt a pang of sadness.

"It's ok," she said with a comforting tone. Harry smiled at her.

"You give it a go, then," he said motioning at the mirror. Aly stepped in front of it. She gasped. In the mirror, reflected her at a wedding. She was older, maybe her twenties, Aly surmised, in a wonderful white gown and veil. Aly looked closer at her hand. She was wearing a gold ring on her _left hand. _She was with man, who was extremely handsome. He had short, brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo. The bridesmaids looked familiar. The men next to him looked even more familiar. But what startled her most was the fact that her parents, whom she clearly recognized, were standing next to Aly as a grown woman.

"Well, what do you see?" Harry asked anxiously, as Aly was gaping at the mirror.

"I...I see myself as a young woman. I'm standing next to man. My...my friends are next to me?!" she exclaimed recognizing women next to her.

"There are men next to him...I recognize them all!" she gasped.

Harry gaped at her. "So, it's your wedding?"

"I think so," Aly replied.

"Lemme see!" Ron exclaimed, looking at the mirror. "Oh, I can't."

"Who's the man there?" Harry asked. Aly peered at the mirror.

"I don't recognize him," Aly answered. She stepped back. "That is so freaky!"

"Yeah. But it's a cool mirror, huh?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Aly agreed breathlessly. "A _very _cool mirror."

**(sings I'm sure we all know who her future husband is...)**


	28. Quidditch Kills!

"Aly, you look beat!" Amanda exclaimed the next morning. Aly yawned and sat next to her.

"I am beat."

"Why?" It was 8 in the morning at the Gryffindor table, and it was practically deserted.

"Well, I'd love to tell you, but I'm not sure I'm supposed to," Aly answered, yawning again.

"Come on, no one's around!" Amanda persisted. Aly looked around.

"Well, I was out with Harry Potter and Ron Weasely."

"What?! _The _Harry Potter?" Amanda gasped, knocking over her orange juice.

"Yes. That one," Aly explained, rolling her eyes. "But, they took me down to see this mirror, and it shows you your future...well, your desire, I guess," Aly corrected.

"What did it show?"

"Well...I...I was married. I was at my wedding. And you were one of my bridesmaids. I don't know who the man I'm married to was. But Harry was there, and Ron, Kay, Sam, Darien..."

"Whoa," Amanda said. "Wish I'd gone."

"I've discovered that Ron is quite a git. I made them take me because I stepped on their Invisible Cloak," Aly said, slurping down her hot chocolate.

"Can't you take me down there?" Amanda pleaded.

"No! I have no idea where it is, anyway," Aly replied. "You'd have to go directly to Harry. I almost got caught you know," Aly added.

"What? How?" Amanda asked. Students and teachers were slowly beginning to file in.

"Ron was mad because I said he was jealous of Hermione's brilliance. He shoved me out of the cloak and I ran into Snape. I was a hair away from detention, but Harry appeared from no where, and snatched me under the cloak!" she hissed.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Snape is going to keep an eye on me," Aly sighed. Harry strolled in.

"Hey, Aly," Harry said sitting down next to her. Aly nodded.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, grabbing eggs.

"Amanda." Amanda looked at his forehead before smiling at him.

"I've gotta go. Bye," Amanda said, waving. Aly nodded again.

"So, who's your friend again?" he grinned.

"I told you, Amanda."

"Aha. I like her."

"Gross. So, what's your friend's name again?" Aly mocked. "Ron? I'd like to meet him."

"You don't want to. Anyway, we've got practice today," he added. Aly groaned.

"I'm tired as it is! I don't need Quidditch!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we've got a game against Hufflepuff on Thursday and he wants us to be in 'tip top shape.'" Aly sighed. She gathered her books.

"Righto. I gotta go Harry, but I'll see you at Quidditch," Aly said waving to him. He waved back and Aly walked out of the Great Hall.

"Quidditch. Boy, just what I need. I just can't wait for-"

"Quidditch?" said Oliver's voice. Aly kept walking. Oliver kept up with her, grinning like an idiot.

"Something you need?" Aly grumbled.

"I hope Harry gave you my message," he said with a fierce glint in his eye.

"Oh, don't worry, he did," Aly said with sarcasm.

"Good. 5 sharp."

"Oliver, just out of curiosity, are you trying to kill me?" Aly asked casually.

"No. But is it working?"

Aly punched him and she continued to Charms.

"So, what do you have?" he asked looking at her books.

"Charms."

"Me too! I have it right after Transfiguration. What a coincidence!" he exclaimed throwing his arm over her shoulder. She gave a shudder of disgust and shrugged off his arm.

"Why don't I see you then?'

"Hm. Maybe because I'm older. And that obviously means we don't have the same classes...?" Aly flushed.

"Oh. Right."

"You never looked for your captain? Why?" he asked playfully as they turned a corner.

"That's because I wasn't thinking about you."

"Oh, that's a disappointment," Oliver said sympathetically. Aly glared at him.

* * *

"Ok people, good practice today! But, I think we could be better. Another practice tomorrow; how does that sound?"

The Gryffindors had just finished practice, tired, beaten and bruised. Aly collided with Kay, after colliding with a Bludger. Thunder rolled across the slowly darkening sky.

"Oliver, come on. We're tired. Beaten and bruised. And you know teachers are giving huge tests this week," Kay said weakly.

"What? Kay, it's a beautiful April day! Get in touch with nature," Oliver answered, looking at the sky. It was dark and cloudy.

"Wow. Nature is kind of dark, isn't it?" Katie said with a sarcastic grin.

"Oliver. I can't come for practice tomorrow. I really have to get to studying," Michael added.

"You guys, we need to practice. That Quidditch cup is ours this year," Oliver protested.

"Oliver. We know you need to study as much as we do. A break would be nice. Sure we can practice, right guys?" Aly asked looking around. "But let's start after these tests are all over." Oliver glared at Aly.

"Fine. A break. But once the tests are over, everyone meet for practice. And I mean _everyone._"

"Yes, sergeant!" Sam said with a salute. Everyone headed for the locker room.


	29. Lost Seeker

"Are you ready, Aly?" Michael asked nervously. The Gryffindor team began to put on their robes. Today was the Quidditch game: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Aly looked around and noted that Harry wasn't there.

"Katie, where's Harry?" she asked looking around. She shrugged.

"Well, we can't have a game without our seeker!" she exclaimed looking around.

"Aly, I'm sure Harry's just late," Kay said.

"Late? The game starts in a minute!" she said. Aly was walking out of the locker room door.

"Aly, stop it," Oliver said sternly. "You're overacting." Aly turned around and glared at Oliver.

"You know what, _captain_? I'm surprised you're not the one walking out of this door. _I'm _going to get our seeker. _You _can stay here if you like. But if Madam Hooch comes in here and asks where we are, you tell her we had other problems. Got it?" she snapped. The whole team stopped and watched their row. Oliver's eyebrows furrowed in anger and Aly walked out of the locker room.

"Aly, you're overacting!" Aly mocked, striding to the castle. "Overreacting my butt. It's common sense you need a seeker." She made her way to the castle; ignoring Slytherin taunts and jeers because she was leaving the game. She walked into the corridor.

"Harry? Harry?" she called out. She looked around. _Darnit, where is he? _

She heard a faint scream. She stopped walking. "Harry?"

"Harry? Harry, are you ok?" she called out. Following the sound, she found herself on the forbidden corridor.

"Harry?" She blinked and saw Professor Dumbledore. She blinked again and he disappeared into a door. There was another scream and then a rush of air. Suddenly a huge shadow flew from the door. Aly stepped back slowly. It came too fast. She tried to move back more, but she couldn't. As it came nearer, Aly saw the most horrible face. It was half snake, half human, if there was any trace. To her partial relief, the shadow flew by her. She watched it fly out of the window and looked around. Professor Dumbledore came out of the door carrying Harry, who was unconscious.

"Professor? Is Harry ok?" she said nervously.

"A bit battered and bruised, I suppose. Nonetheless, he will be fine," Dumbledore answered calmly. He looked behind him, into the door. "A favor of you, Aly. Please run and fetch Madam Pomfrey. I will take Harry to the hospital wing." Aly looked confused.

"But, what's down-"

"Professor Quirrell. He's-"

"Unconscious? Injured?" Aly questioned.

"Dead, to put it quite bluntly," Dumbledore answered calmly. Aly's heart stopped.

"Dead?" she repeated blankly. He nodded.

"Now, Madam Pomfrey, if you don't mind?" Aly nodded and turned to walk away from Dumbledore. _Dead. _


	30. Loss of a Teacher

Aly watched as they put Harry down on a bed in the hospital wing. She felt really bad, but was relieved that it wasn't him who was being wheeled to a morgue. She winced. Madam Pomfrey asked her to get Professor McGonagall to help bring Quirrell to a stretcher.

_"Minerva, will you help me, please?" Pomfrey had asked coming up from the secret door carrying Quirrell's body. Aly leaned on the wall and watched. _

_"Alyson, please open a window," McGonagall had requested. Aly had done as she was requested. _

_"Ok, now let's put the sheet over him," McGonagall had said grimly. Aly heard them wheel the stretcher over to her._

_"Oh no! The sheet!" Pomfrey exclaimed. The open window had blown it away. Aly turned around and gasped. Quirrell was gray and lifeless, but the back of his head looked like it was blown apart and blood was splattered on the stretcher. Aly felt like she was going to retch. _

Which led to the teachers helping her up to the hospital wing to empty her stomach. With calming tea, she felt better and now stood here watching Harry. Dumbledore walked over to her.

"Thank you," he said, his blue eyes reflecting gratefulness. Aly gave a faint smile.

"I do request that you return to your dormitory and get some rest. You were in the bathroom quite a while," Dumbledore said lightening the mood. Aly grinned. He touched her shoulder gently and walked out of the room. McGonagall accompanied her to the Gryffindor common room. She found Amanda sitting in a chair and stood up as soon as Aly walked in.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm alright," Aly said. "I'm alright."


	31. My Mother

"Gem!" Michael called out. Aly turned around and saw Michael walking toward her that following afternoon. She had just taken her Charms exam and was heading back to the common room. It was a breezy June afternoon. "I heard about Harry and Quirrell. Awful," he said catching up to her.

"Yeah," Aly said vaguely. He grinned at her.

"Nothing like a dead body, huh?"

"Shut up, Straum. Looking at dead bodies is not exactly like looking at flowers," Aly snapped.

"You saw him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Did you handle it?" Michael asked smugly.

"Actually, no. The teachers had to take me to the hospital wing because I was throwing up so much," Aly said. Michael frowned.

"Such young ones like you shouldn't be faced with that," he teased. Aly glared at him.

"Pass exams?" she asked turning her head to look outside.

"Probably no. Maybe one." She looked at him.

"You slack?"

"Sometimes." She frowned.

"I bet you, with the genius you are, probably passing with flying colors!" he said frowning.

"You know what?" Aly said smiling. "I bet I did."

"I was being sarcastic." Aly frowned at him.

"You can leave me alone now."

"You wanna go on your merry way then? I'm not sure Hogwarts is safe anymore. What with three headed dogs, gory chess pieces and devil's snares everywhere," Michael added. Aly perked up.

"How do you know?" Aly went to visit Harry and he told her the whole story. He smirked.

"All of Hogwart's mothers know each other. My mom is friends with Ron's mom, so technically, we're acquaintances." Aly frowned. "I knew he was there, so I asked him. Did your mom know?"

Aly grimaced.

"Hello?" She gritted her teeth.

_"I'd rather not talk about that."_

"Why?" he asked, stopping her. She sighed and looked away. "Is she dead?"

"Not exactly. As least I don't think. She ran off." She felt angry. "Got herself pregnant, Dad ran off, and then she dropped me off at my stupid aunt's house!" Michael frowned to himself.

"I'm so dense," he muttered. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Gem. Must be a sore spot, huh?"

She nodded vigorously, close to tears. _Why?! Why did she leave?! Why can't she do what all mothers do?! Have kids and raise them and live with them!_

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK 

_"Amelia, please," Joy pleaded, holding up baby Aly. Amelia had turned on the light and stood in a her robe, the door open. It was pitch dark and Joy had woken Amelia up at 2 o'clock in the morning. Amelia was disoriented from sleep, but once she heard Joy's proposition, she was wide awake. _

_"Joy, I can't. She's your child. I could never-"_

_"Amelia! You know that I have to go! I don't have the things necessary to raise a child!" Joy replied, close to tears. "With the situation, it just wouldn't work!" Baby Aly stirred in her sleep. Amelia sighed._

_"Joy, I can't. Alyson needs the nurture of a mother. Besides, I have other occupations. I wouldn't be able to take care of her."_

_"Amelia, if you don't take her in, I'm taking her to an orphanage," Joy said dangerously, her green eyes sparkling in anger. Amelia glared at her._

_"You can't do that. Doing that would doom her to a terrible life."_

_"Then take her," Joy said, motioning to Aly. Amelia sighed and reached for Aly. Aly rustled in her sleep._

_"Amelia, I can't thank you enough. How can I ever repay you?" Amelia's cold stare was answer enough. "You know I can't," she said bitterly. "She's in your care now."_

_"Joy..."_

_"Don't. I've made my decision. Here." Joy gave Amelia a key necklace. "This is the key to my account. Give this to her. She might need it one day."_

_"I doubt that. You and Darien are muggle borns. She'll never get in," Amelia snapped. Joy smiled. _

_"I think she will. I did."_

_"I won't. She'll be a normal child, going to a normal school." Joy frowned and looked around the neighborhood._

_"I have to leave."_

_"Joy, **please** reconsider..."_

_"I've made my decision. Unless you'd prefer she'd be at an orphanage?"_

_Amelia frowned. Joy walked down the steps and put on her jacket to shield herself from the light rain. _

_"Thank you," Joy said. "One day, I'll be back for her."_

_"No you won't," Amelia spat. "You'll abandon her. You've done this to everyone, even me. Your family, your friends. You abandoned them all."_

_"I didn't choose to get pregnant," Joy spat. _

_"I highly doubt that. You abandoned Mom and Dad, even after they wanted to help you. **I **tried to help you. But you turned us down," Amelia said shaking her head. Joy waved this away and walked down the sidewalk, without looking back. Amelia watched her go, and then sighed and turned around and shut the door on her way in._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Don't worry. I'm sure wherever she is, she's regretting ever leaving you," Michael said with a small smile. Aly smiled too. "And if she

isn't, forgive me, but your mom's pretty stupid." Aly grinned and laughed. They continued walking up the stairs to the common room.

"So about those exams...I more than likely got a F."


	32. Waiting for Summer

Aly looked around the common room searching for Hayden's head. Suddenly the portrait opened and loud laughter accompanied it.

"I know, what a dolt!" someone exclaimed.

"Hayden!" she exclaimed with relief. He had walked through the portrait with Damien. They were laughing and eating ice cream. "I'm so glad I found you!"

She looked at the ice cream in their hands. "Where'd you get that?" she asked eyeing it hungrily.

"Go look at someone else's ice cream!" Damien said hiding his behind his back, narrowing his eyes.

"What's up?" Hayden asked licking his ice cream.

"Are you having any company this summer?" she asked walking toward them.

"No. Why?"

"Could I possibly spend my summer at your house?" she asked. Damien looked surprised.

"I don't know. I really wasn't expecting anyone."

"I'm sorry it's so short notice, but I can't possibly spend another summer with my Aunt!" Aly exclaimed.

Hayden's eyes grew as he recalled the horrible stories Aly told him about her Aunt.

"I'd love to have you over, but I'm going over to Damien's for the summer. My parents are taking some fancy cruise without me," Hayden added with bitterness.

"Well, you could come with Hayden over to my place for the summer," Damien suggested while licking his ice cream.

"That's a great idea! Aly, you just come with me after we get off the train, and we all head to Damien's!" Hayden said with a grin.

"Perfect. I really can't spend another summer with her. She believes I got recruited in a child's military," Aly said with relief.

"Hey Aly! You ok?" Amanda's voice said from behind them. Aly turned around and Amanda was coming down from their dormitory.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I just realized something. I'm going over to Damien's for the summer. I forgot about my Aunt."  
Amanda's eyes also expanded as she recalled Aly's stories about her Aunt.

"Good," Amanda said with relief. "Too bad I can't come with you. My parents are taking me on a cruise to Japan."

"Lucky!" Hayden exclaimed with jealousy.

"Well, see you at dinner," Amanda said waving as she proceeded up the girls' stairs. Aly smiled and went to follow, but she first grabbed Damien's ice cream.

"Hey! Hey! Why you, hey, GIVE THAT BACK!"

* * *

Aly took her place at the Gryffindor Table at the closing feast. She was sitting across from Hayden, Kay, Sam and Damien. Sitting next to her were Amanda, Michael and Char. She watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up and threw his long white beard behind him. He smiled.

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding..." Aly immediately became drowsy from Dumbledore's speech and rested her head on the table.

_This whole year is over. It's over too quickly. I can't believe all the people I met! Amanda and Ron and Harry and Hermione...I thought I'd never fit in. And I can play Quidditch! _Aly grinned in spite of herself.

_But You-Know-Who returning...That's spooky._ Suddenly she was shaken by screams. She sat up and looked around as the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. She looked at Amanda.

"We won! Dumbledore awarded us extra points and we won the House Cup!" she screamed. Aly looked at the Slytherin Table as the Slytherins depuffed and looked gloomy. Slowly, a huge grin spread on her face and she started screaming, too.

* * *

"Bye, Amanda! I'll miss you so much!" Aly said tearfully.

"Me too, Aly. I'll see you around, alright? Send me letters. Preferably by muggle post," Amanda replied cheerfully. They were standing in King's Cross Train Station. They had walked through the barrier and were saying goodbyes as students departed. Aly waved to Amanda as she went with her parents, who smiled at Aly. Aly smiled back.

"Ms. Trevelyan, I hope you'll practice over the summer," Oliver's stern voice said behind her.

"Yes, Oliver, I will, don't worry," Aly said turning around. Oliver held his broom with him.

"You'd better. Next year we're going to win that cup. I'm sure of it," Wood said with determination.

"Get a nice long sleep when you get home, Wood. You need it," Aly replied with a grin. Oliver glared at her, winked and then walked away.

"Ok, Aly, we're heading to the Boyles' house. Let's depart," Hayden said grabbing Aly's arm. He motioned to his arm and Aly and Hayden walked arm in arm to the door. She was too busy thinking that she didn't notice Hayden glance at her and smile.

_I can't wait for next year._


End file.
